marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 255
... Hunted by the law, Spider-Man has been searching for young Normie Osborn who has been kidnapped by the Green Goblin.Normie Osborn was kidnapped by the Green Goblin in . The hero has just survived a blast of pumpkin bombs in a warehouse and is now trapped under a pile of burning rubble.Spider-Man has had a bounty on his head since he was tricked into attacking Norman Osborn in . The hunt for the web-slinger was intensified after he was framed for the murder of Joey-Z in . He thinks about the danger his life has been in since, particularly since the vigilante known as the Punisher and government bounty hunter known as Shotgun have been coming after him. Although his body wants to give up, Spider-Man's own sense of responsibility prevents him from giving up and pulls himself free from the rubble. As soon as he is free, Spider-Man finds a gun pointed at his temple by the Punisher. The wall-crawler insists to the Punisher that he is not responsible for the death of Joey-Z. The Punisher finally believes him, saying that Norman Osborn was taking advantage of his amnesia in order to trick the vigilante into killing his sometime ally.As revealed in , the Punisher was suffering from amnesia following his clash with the Friends of Humanity in - . Still, the Punisher refuses to leave Spider-Man's side until this situation is sorted out. Not wanting to have to deal with the psycho, Spider-Man swats the gun out of the Punisher's hands and then webs him up. Quickly, Spider-Man carries the Punisher and all those trapped inside out to safety. By this time, the police are on the scene and attempt to arrest the web-slinger, but the hero manages to evade capture. As he scales the rooftops, Spider-Man spots the Green Goblin and tries to follow after him. The web-slinger quickly realizes that he is in no shape to give chase and has to let the Goblin go. When he tries to tag his enemy with a spider-tracer it is blasted by Shotgun who has resumed his hunt for the masked hero. Meanwhile, at Norman Osborn's penthouse, Norman has gathered six highly trained bounty hunters so that they can search for his missing grandson. He also tells them to keep an eye out for Spider-Man, reminding them of the bounty on the head of the wall-crawler. One of the men hired is Arthur Stacy, who wonders why he would be concerned about Spider-Man while his grandson is missing, he gets a dirty look from Osborn. Not far away from this meeting, Liz Osborn questions why Flash Thompson is working for her father-in-law when he has been Spider-Man's biggest fan for years.Liz mentions how Flash once had a Spider-Man fan club. Flash formed the club years ago when he was still in high school, as seen in . Flash explains that Norman gave him a chance after he struggled with alcohol.Flash has been struggling with alcoholism since . Norman hired him as an assistant in . As far as he is concerned, he considers Norman a hero, even though he doesn't believe that Spider-Man really attacked Osborn recently. Norman thanks Flash for his loyalty even though he doesn't agree with him on the issue of Spider-Man and then assures to Liz that he will get her son back. At that moment, Normie Osborn is being held at an abandoned junkyard playing with his toys. He waits for the Green Goblin to return, thinking that the Goblin is his father, the late Harry Osborn.At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . Although this story suggests that the Goblin might be Harry, it is not. The true identity of this Goblin is revealed in . Meanwhile, at the hospital, Greg Herg -- aka Overdrive -- watches over his with Ann who has been on life support after a bullet got trapped in her force field while they were trying to capture Spider-Man.Aura was seriously wounded in . With the medical bills piling up, Greg needs the money now more than ever and heads back out to resume his hunt for Spider-Man. While back at the Parker home, Peter's wife Mary Jane and her Aunt Anna are watching the news coverage of Normie Osborn's kidnapping.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. As Anna is asking Mary Jane her opinion on the matter, they suddenly hear a loud crash from upstairs. Assuring Anna that it is nothing, Mary Jane rushes upstairs to see what it is. It is Peter finally returning home, exhausted and badly beaten. After making sure he is okay, Mary Jane goes downstairs to tell her Aunt that the noise was just Peter developing photos upstairs. Meanwhile, Clarence Fielding has had a change of heart about trying to collect the bounty on Spider-Man.Clarence attempted to go after the bounty due to his unemployment and massive debts, as seen in . He contacts the mobster known as Jimmy-6 and tries to convince him to help save Spider-Man. However, Jimmy isn't interested because all of the debts he owed Spider-Man have been paid.Jimmy-6 helped Spider-Man take down his own father in - . He then tells Clarence that he is out of his league and leaves. However, Fielding wonders if he can keep from being involved anymore. While at the Daily Bugle, Jacob Conover wonders why Ben Urich is so upset with Joe Robertson quitting the Bugle.Joe Robertson has had a problem with the Bugle since Norman Osborn bought half-ownership in and ultimately quit in . Urich points out that Joe was the heart and soul of the paper. Still, Conover points out that Ben should be more concerned on his investigation of this new Green Goblin since Norman Osborn ordered the reporter to prove he was never the Green Goblin.When Norman Osborn seemingly died in , Ben Urich began working on learning the truth about the Green Goblin. Learning that Norman was the Goblin he wrote a book exposing this secret in . Norman has been trying to discredit all these accusations after he publicly revealed his was still alive in . That's when J. Jonah Jameson interrupts them and orders both reporters to get back to work. While at the hospital, Arthur Stacy and his son Paul visit his daughter Jill who is still recovering from a gunshot wound.Jill was shot by assassins trying to kill Jimmy-6 in . Paul is angry that his father is working for Norman Osborn, warning him that if he goes through with this, Paul will lose all respect for Arthur. Jill tries to defuse the situation, but Paul still believes that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin and responsible for the death of his cousin Gwen.The original Green Goblin murdered Gwen Stacy in . Despite Jill's efforts to diffuse the argument, Arthur tells his son that this is none of his business and storms out of the room, telling his children that he is just trying to protect them. Back in Queens, Peter takes a quick shower so he can go back out looking for Normie Osborn. Mary Jane tells Peter that it is too dangerous and even suggests that he quits being Spider-Man. However, the debate quickly ends when Peter collapses in bed due to his exhaustion. While at the Daily Bugle, Norman Osborn meets with J. Jonah Jameson. Behind closed doors, Jameson doesn't have to play the loyal co-owner and expresses his belief that Osborn is fabricating this whole situation. That's when the new Green Goblin comes crashing into the office, drawing out the other Bugle staff members. In front of the entire staff, the Goblin demands a 10 million dollar ransom for the safe return of Norman's grandson to be brought to the Brooklyn Bridge by midnight before flying off. This entire display has everyone wondering if Norman was telling the truth about never being the Green Goblin. Moments later, Flash Thompson returns to the office and when Betty tells him what happened, he is pleased to see that Norman is innocent of any accusations. Word soon spreads across the city and fortune seekers head to the Brooklyn Bridge for various reasons. Greg Herd dresses as Overdrive in the hopes Spider-Man will show up and allow him to collect the bounty. Jimmy-6 loads a gun, intending to go to pay back the Goblin for killing his friend Ben Reilly.Ben Reilly was murdered by the Green Goblin -- Norman Osborn -- in . The Punisher also prepares to go in order to find out the truth and determine if Spider-Man deserves his special brand of justice. Shotgun is also heading there, also enticed by the possibility that Spider-Man might be there. Lastly, Clarence Fielding wanders the city wondering what to do next. While at the Parker home, Mary Jane watches her husband sleeping peacefully. She considers not waking him up to tell him the news, but decides that Normie Osborn needs a hero and reaches to wake up her husband.The narrative states that Peter became Spider-Man "many years ago". Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, at the time of this story, Peter has been Spider-Man for roughly 10 years. At midnight, Norman Osborn arrives at the Brooklyn Bridge to deliver the ransom. He insists that the authorities stay back while he hands over the money. The Goblin then swoops down and kidnaps Osborn and flies away. Witnessing this situation unfold from the shadows, Spider-Man follows after the Goblin and Osborn. Also seeing these events are Overdrive and the others. When Shotgun prepares to go after the web-slinger, the Punisher gets the drop on him and tells the bounty hunter that they need to have a little chat. Meanwhile, Spider-Man forces the Goblin to crash into a building, but after a short fight the villain escapes. Surprisingly, Norman Osborn pleads with Spider-Man, telling him to put aside their past differences and save his grandson. With no other choice, Spider-Man follows after the Goblin leaving Norman to search for the bag of money. That's when Overdrive reveals himself, holding up the bag of money. By this time, Spider-Man has followed the Goblin back to the junkyard that has been his hideout from the beginning, unaware that Clarence Fielding is following after them. As the two battle it out in the junkyard, Jimmy-6 takes a shot at the Green Goblin. When he is suddenly surrounded by men looking to collect on Spider-Man's bounty who have decided to collect on the price on his head as well. Before they can kill Jimmy, the Punisher and Shotgun get the drop on them. In all the confusion, Clarence rushes into the head office and finds Normie Osborn and pulls him to safey. Normie screams for help, calling out for his father to save him. This makes Spider-Man wonder if Harry somehow survived and is the current Goblin. However, before he can get any answers, the Goblin crashes into a pile of wrecked cars during their battle and is seemingly killed in the resulting blast. In the aftermath, Norman Osborn calls a press conference to award Overdrive and Clarence Fielding for helping rescue his son, giving them large cash rewards. No surprise, Norman does not mention Spider-Man's involvement. Watching from the sidelines are Ben Urich, Peter Parker, and his wife Mary Jane. Urich is disgusted because he doesn't buy anything that Norman is saying. Alone with his wife, Peter wonders what he can do now that Spider-Man is a hunted outlaw, to that Mary Jane has some ideas.This is alluding to the upcoming Identity Crisis story arc. Later, at Doctor Angst's secret lab, the mad scientist examines the Green Goblin and determines him to be in good health. That's when Norman Osborn comes to commend Angst on his work. He then strips off the Goblin's costume and helps the man underneath to his feet. As Osborn helps him across the room, the new Goblin asks his master if he played his part well. Norman tells him that it was perfect and that he is very proud of him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}